Cuckoo Chaos
Plot Justin and Olive the clock keepers have to stop Samuel Schnoozenein from breaking clocks all around the world. Summary The first part At nigh, Justin's dad starts the episode telling the children that it's their bedtime.Sammy appears over and tells Justin what are they gonna play next.Justin tells him that playtime will have to wait until tomorrow it's their bedtime.Sammy tells Justin where he put his sleeping bag when he first got here.Justin founds it.Sammy goes brushes his teeth.Squidgy tells Justin what he's up to.Justin tells him that he and Sammy are getting ready for bed and his clock got taken by Sammy.They must stop him or else they won't know what time it is.They must stop him and it has to the whole wide world! The bedroom transform into a clock store all the clocks start to broke down.Everyone is wondering when breakfast is gonna start.The clock tower falls.Luckily Olive rescues them.They're in Hong Kong!The clock broke down thanks to Samuel Schnoozenein he breaks any clock he sees.But luckily the clock keepers fix them.A cuckoo bird appears and it breaks down.But luckily Olive has her clock keeper's key and fixes it.And Justin and Squidgy want to be Clock keepers.Olive tells them to promise to keep every clock ticking.And they promise.And Olive Hereby Declare them an official clock keepers.They go and look at a map. They toke a shortcut down and the map is in Hong Kong.Schnoozenein broke every clock in Hong Kong except the Callum train station they must get there by Submarine. They keep a lookout for Scnoozenein and a bird peeks out of the periscope and they go up they must get back before Scnooznenein notices them.But they did it too late.Samuel Schnoozenein is flying to the callum clock.they must get there before Schnoozenein breaks it. Samuel Schnoozenein is heading for the callum train station he breaks it.The clock keepers fix it and it's breakfast time.Schnoozenein notices the clock keepers ruining his plans.He hid in the crates and the clock keepers catches him redhanded.He hitches a ride on their submarine.He got away from them.Squidgy finds a book drops on the ground.He tells Olive that she drop her book.She never left that on the ground.That must be Samuel Schnoozenein.They found the sun clock in Jaipur India is far away they can get there by train.And they sets out for India. The second part A few minutes later.Squidgy gets hungry. Olive has cookies. Squidgy was about to eat one.Olive stops him and it's almost snack time at three.They spotted Big Ben and if that clock breaks no one will know what time it is.Squidgy would never know when he can have his cookie.Justin promise that Squidgy will have his cookie and they arrived at India. They're at Jaipur and they see a sundial it keeps track of time.It was almost snack time.Suddenly Schnoozenein appears on hot aie balloon.Squdgy won't know if he can have his cookie.Justin Promise Squidgy a cookie and they must get Schnoozenein away from the sun.They go on another hot air balloon. Samuel Schnoozenein does his chant for stopping the clock.The clock keepers appear.and they move Schnoozenein away from the sun.It's snack time.Squidgy eats his cookie.Schnoozenein climbs up the ladder of his balloon.Justin goes over and stops him.The rope came loose.Olive grabs it.While Squidgy grabs Olive and the basket on the balloon lowers and They both fall.Justin saves them and Samuel Schnoozenein escapes from them again. The Clock keepers came down they can't believe that Schnoozenein got away from them again.Squidgy finds a backpack in the balloon.He tells Justin that he drops his backpack.He never left that on the balloon.That must be Samuel Schnoozenein.They find a picture of a blimp.And they find a picture of Big Ben.Schnoozenein must be heading for Big Ben.They must stop him once and for all.But he's so far already.They have a ways of getting around.Olive calls an elephant.Justin tells the elephant to head to london and they must get there before Schnoozenein does. Appear photos of Justin,Olive,and Squidgy going around the world following Schnoozenein por example: the elephant a camel a jeep a scooter and an airplane. They arrived at London.Everyone is getting ready for bed.Squidgy is ready for bed too.Samuel Schnoozenein is waking everyone up and the lights are too bright.Justin tells him to turn them all off.But Schnoozenein just won't listen they must get closer.Samuel Schnoozenein presses a red button and a pointed hand stops the big hand from moving.He stops the clock and now he can play as long as he want.Squidgy runs there and swings but somehow he hit the window and he still hung from the rope.They go around distracting Schnoozenein.Squidgy twirls around Schnoozenein spots him.Squidgy dances.Justin turns off the red button and the lights go out.They talked about knowing what time it'll be.And Scnoozenein wants to be a clock keeper too.The clock keepers tells him to keep a promise to keep every clock ticking.Schnoozenein promised.And they hereby declare him an official clock keeper. Justin dad calls Justin and he leaves.When they got home Justin goes to get his clock back.Sammy was about to drop Justin's clock Justin stops him.But Sammy doesn't want the day to end.He gets a little tired.Justin got the sleeping bags all set up and they go back to his room. They talked about what they are gonna do tomorrow.And they go to sleep.Squidgy gets into his tube and puts a sock on his head.and said"Pancakes."And he went to sleep too. Trivia This is a two part episode Places Hong Kong India LondonCategory:Episodes Category:Pigtails Category:C Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that have Sammy as the Imagnationary character Category:Episodes that have Sammy as the Imaginationary Character Category:Friends Forever